In The Snow
by WolfieANNE
Summary: One-shot: He doesn't know her, and she doesn't know him. In the history of his life, he doesn't just randomly talk to a girl who he barely even knows. Yet here he is now, comforting a girl who was waiting for someone who never showed up.


**In The Snow**

**WolfieANNE:** Hello! So this is a story I just finished in now! I just thought of this an hour ago and thought I should just post it. I got bored and didn't know what to do so I thought, why not just write a one-shot? So here it is! A GraLu one-shot? Are you happy? Well I hope you are, my fingers are aching but I finished this just so that I could post something... Well... I should stop talking and just let you read this. Well... here you go!

**Summary:** He doesn't know her, and she doesn't know him. In the history of his life, he doesn't just randomly talk to a girl who he barely even knows. Yet here he is now, comforting a girl who was waiting for someone who never showed up.

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

A beautiful girl with blonde hair stood in the snow, wearing a shirt, a jacket, pants, a hat and shoes to keep her warm. Her hands were inside the pockets of her jacket, while she stood beside a withered tree, looking at her watch from time to time. From the looks of it, it seems like she's waiting for someone.

"He's late.." the blonde whispered, closing her eyes, making the small snowflakes on her eyelashes fall on her cheeks.

The blonde had chocolate brown eyes and an attractive body that is flushed because of the weather. Her hair reached below her shoulders, tumbling over the hood of her jacket. Her bangs covered her left eye, because of the winter hat she was wearing. "He's late, again," she repeated, sadness evident in her eyes.

The blonde sighed and walked to a bench under a tree and sat down, leaning back she looked at her watch again. She took out her cellphone and dialed a number. She held her phone close to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up. "Busy.." the blonde murmured, her eyes half-lidded.

She dialed the number again, desperate to call that person, whoever that person is.

"_The number you're dialing is currently-"_

The blonde ended the call and dialed it again.

"_-Currently not available.."_

.

.

.

She dialed it again, still trying to see if she could contact that person, despite her aching fingers..

One ring...

.

Another...

.

Three rings...

.

Another one...

.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick u-"

"_The number you're dialing is currently not available. Please leave a message after the beep."_

"Hey, you're late. I'm still here waiting for you, are you gonna come? If not then please call me," the blonde said, and the voice mail was sent.

She watched the screen of her phone go black before she tucked it in the pocket of her jacket.

A minute passed...

.

.

.

.

.

Then a few more minutes...

.

.

.

.

.

An hour passed, and she still sat on that bench, a frown on her face. She closed her eyes, and a tear slipped out of her eye. "Why are you late?" she whispered, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

She wiped her tears away, but she just won't stop crying.

She was crying silent tears...

No one was there to comfort her...

For she was alone in the snow, waiting for someone...

Someone who she thought would show up, but never did...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Are you alright?" someone asked.

The blonde raised her head up in surprise, staring at the person in front of her with wide eyes.

There in front of her, stood a black haired boy with dark blue eyes. She blinked her tears away and then her eyes widened a little again. The boy wore a blue jacket, a white shirt, a cross necklace, black pants and blue shoes.

"Hey? Why are you crying?" he asked, staring at the girl.

The blonde looked down and covered her face with her right hand. "Nothing.." she murmured, a few tears still cascading down her cheeks. The boy looked at the girl and frowned.

He doesn't know how to deal with a crying girl, so what should he do? Should he hug her? Should he sit beside her? Or should he just tell her comforting words? Why should he even do that? He doesn't even know her, and yet here he is, standing in front of the the blonde girl who was still crying, trying to comfort her in any ways possible.

"Why are you crying?" the boy repeated, trying his best to calm her down.

The blonde raised her head to look at him in the eye. The moment she did, the boy blushed, captivated just by her eyes. "Err... did something tragic happen to you?" he asked, a light flush of pink stayed on his cheeks.

The blonde shook her head, still staring at the black-haired boy who seemed to be having trouble with looking at her in the eye. "Well.. then why are you crying? And you're alone here, you should go home. It's really cold," the boy said, sitting beside her.

"I'm waiting for someone.." the blonde said, but he barely even heard it.

"What did you say?" he asked, raising a brow. The blonde blinked away some of her tears gathering in her eyes and spoke in a sad and hushed tone, "I'm waiting for someone..."

"Waiting for someone?" the boy said. She nodded, "Was... but he never came..."

"Wait, so it's a boy?" he said, his eyes widening a little, but the girl didn't notice it.

"Yes..." she said, her eyes still showing sadness.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the boy asked. The girl looked down then looked back in his eyes, "Well.. we just became a couple the day before yesterday so... I guess you can say that."

"Then why is he making you wait here?" the boy exclaimed, slightly angry that a boy would make a lovely girl like her wait in the snow.

"I don't know..." she mumbled, wishing her boyfriend would suddenly arrive.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked, brushing off snow from his hair. "Two hours and thirty minutes," she said. She stopped crying, but her eyes were red and puffy, but she still looked beautiful anyway.

The boy's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that this girl waited for two hours and a half just for her boyfriend, who never came. His eyes softened and then involuntarily, his hand moved to her back where he started rubbing in circles. The blonde raised her head, a shocked look on her face.

"Hey, what's your name?" the boy asked, edging closer to the blonde. The brown eyed girl gave a small smile, "Lucy Heartfilia. You?"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," the boy said. He lifted a hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Lucy said, blushing a light pink color.

"How old are you?" Gray asked. "Sixteen years old, you?" Lucy said, suddenly feeling the urge to take off her winter hat.

"Seventeen," Gray answered, shocked that he was older that the blonde. "Wow, you're a year older. But then we'll be the same age, tomorrow's my birthday," Lucy said, slightly grinning.

"Really? Tomorrow's your birthday?" Gray asked, a surge of happiness growing inside of him. "Yep. I was supposed to meet my boyfriend here today because... we were going to eat dinner outside because tomorrow will be a busy day and we won't have time to be alone. But it looks like he's too busy to come," Lucy said, smiling sadly.

"Whoever your boyfriend is, he's an idiot," Gray said. Lucy raised a brow, "Oh yea? Why?"

"He shouldn't make a beautiful lady like you wait outside in the snow," he said, making Lucy blush. "W-Well... I'm not really that pretty. I-I'm just an average girl," the blonde said, stuttering in the process.

"That's not true, at least that's what I think," Gray said, grinning. Lucy blushed and looked away, seeing his smiling face, just made her heart skip a beat.

Gray stood up and stood in front of her. With his grinning face, he stretched his hand out to her, "Well.. since he's not here, why don't I be your company today then?"

Lucy looked up at him in surprise, a red blush scattered across her cheeks. "A-Are you sure? Aren't you busy?" Lucy said, fidgeting a little.

"Nah, it's fine. Just come with me, I'll take you somewhere. I know a place that you might like," Gray said, grinning.

Lucy hesitated a little, for he was a stranger, she just met him a few minutes ago. Why should she accept his offer?

But nevertheless, she took his hand and smiled.

"Okay!"

* * *

**WolfieANNE: **So... what do you think? Do you like it? Please tell me if I made any mistakes! Don't forget to review. Oh, and the first person who gets to review can ask for a one-shot about GraLu. But that's the first reviewer so.. let's see what will happen :) Well, good night, it's late here and I'm tired... Review everyone! Review!

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


End file.
